Compromise
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: And, amidst all of the arguing, popcorn, and Dr. Phil, there is love. I swear.  [SasuSaku]


A/N; I've been in such a depressed rut lately, and I'm tired of it. I will always love and miss Deidara, but right now, I need some fluff. Plus, last night I was battling with my brother on 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja', and won four times. On the fourth (brother- Lee, me- Sasuke) I proclaimed it a battle for Sakura's love. If he won, I would write and dedicate a LeeSaku to him. If I won, I would write a SasuSaku that I've been yearning to write for a while now.

I won. So, no LeeSaku practice for me!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

- 0 -

**Compromise **

- 0 -

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Sasuke... sama?"

"... Hn?"

"Give me the remote."

"Forget it."

Sakura glared, digging her elbow into the raven-haired man's gut and felt him flinch beneath her. "Give it."

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"I like this chanel."

"This show is crap!" She turned to see Sasuke glaring heavily at her, and sighed. "Fine. Oprah's just flipping peachy. Sorry to insult her." She turned away, folding her arms over her chest and letting out a huffy breath. "But Dr. Phil is sooo much better," she muttered, squeaking in surprise when she felt his finger jab her side.

"Take that back," he growled next to her ear. She poked her tongue back out at him.

"Not unless you give me the remote."

"..."

"Gah! Fine! I give up!" she cried frustratedly, pushing herself up from both the couch and her beau. "I'm getting more popcorn... and I'm not sharing." She tossed her loosed hair over her shoulder, snatched the empty bowl from his hands, and strutted away into his kitchen.

The kitchen's window wasn't afraid to show the pink-haired kunoichi just how stormy it still was outside, and she sighed, eyes glazing over at the sight of glittering blue-clear raindrops making their gentle assault on the glass. Their soft pattering made her shoulders relax, and Sakura yawned, stretching her arms high above her head before searching the many cabinets for Sasuke's popcorn

"The one to the left."

She glanced up from the second-to-last cabinet.

"You ditched Oprah for me? Sasuke, I'm touched."

He shrugged, his muscles rolling under the loose blue -shirt he donned. "Commercial."

"Ah. Of course," Sakura retorted, hurling a bag of kernals at his face. Naturally, he snatched it from the air, opening the microwave to his right, and trapping the bag inside with a slight 'thunk'.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, honey?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, unable to stop the grin on her lips. "I meant, where's your sugar? And cinnamon, while we're at it?"

"... I have no idea what we're 'at'. And I refuse to give you my sugar."

Sakura blushed. "I swear, I'll never do... that again! It won't be like the last time!"

"I highly doubt that."

"It was Naruto's fault for egging me on, anyway."

"Hn."

"Come oooon, Sasukeeee!" she begged, edging closer to him. He glared, backing away.

"No. I like you with your sanity intact, thank you."

"Aww." Sakura pouted. "But popcorn isn't good without sugar, and plain cinnamon-coated popcorn is icky."

"... Icky?"

"Yes. Icky."

Sasuke sighed. "No sugar. We'll have to compromise." He leaned closer to her, sticking a finger in the air. "No sugar. Splenda or Equal only."

"BUT THEY CAN'T COMPARE TO--"

"Take it or leave it."

"..."

"..."

"... You're such a meanie."

"Yes, I know. Now..." He smirked, slanting his lips over hers. She blinked in surprise before giggling into his mouth. He pulled back, giving her a questioning look.

"You taste like popcorn, Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes, and glanced at the microwave that gave of a high-pitched 'ding' to announce that the popcorn was indeed finished.

"The Splenda's in that cabinet, along with your blasted cinnamon."

"Thank you," Sakura said, opening the red-oak door he pointed at, and gasped. "SUGAR!!"

"No, Saku-- damn!" he cursed when she dodged his attempt to trap her. He stuffed his hand down the new bag of popcorn, lunging at her once more.

"It's your own fault for being so organized, Sa-- glomphroo." Her bottle-green eyes were wide in surprise as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in her wide, laughing mouth. He smirked, snatching the sugar from her hands, ignoring her muffled, indignant squawks.

"Hn. Splenda or Equal?"

"Gwoo."

"... Gwoo?"

She swallowed. "Never mind. I think... plain popcorn is just fine."

"Good."

"... but we're watching Dr. Phil!" she cackled, turning on her heel and dashing back into the living room. He cursed again, following her in a dash as she leapt over the back of the couch, grabbing the remote and cradling it to her chest. Sasuke glared.

"... But..."

"But nothing. You get our plain popcorn, and I get my angst."

"... Hn."

Sasuke made his way around the couch and sat next to her, pulling her to his chest. "Fine. But later we're watching 'Elfen Lied'."

"Like hell we are!" she screeched back, relaxing onto his form. "We will be watching 'Marmalade Boy'."

"No more girly crap, dammit!"

"No more graphic violence and nudity!!"

"Compromise," Sasuke said, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist. She sighed.

"Fine. 'Chobits'."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'Trinity Blood'."

"... Okay."

And, that was that. For now.

"WHAT?! You don't have ICE-CREAM!?"

"Hn. Tomatoes."

"THAT IS **NOT** ICE-CREAM!!"

_- Fin -_

_... but not really_

**Written while listening to 'Stupid Little Love Song' by Fefe Dobson. I love that song... it's a NejiTen song to me...**


End file.
